emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1717 (1st December 1992)
Plot It is the day of the Home Farm shoot and Mark is helping out. Jack is in a mood because the tractor has broken down and it will be expensive to repair. He finds time to ask about Annie. She is in bed with bronchitis. Bill Middleton tries to explain to Mark that he is a second class citizen at the shoot. Sarah starts to panic when she realises that Annie will now be at home for Christmas and she will therefore taste Sarah's pudding. Rachel is home. She tells Sarah about Jayesh. Eric asks Archie to take a look at his car. He even offers to babysit Alice for him. Alan is furious when he finds Archie mending the car in The Woolpack car park. He tells him to move on. Councillor Chapman has managed to get The Malt Shovel's application for a reduction in their business rate moved off this month's agenda. Alan wants to get his own application in first. He decides to let Archie stay in the car park so that it looks good. Rachel bumps into Michael and offers to go for a drink with him. The shoot is still going on. Michael confides to Rachel that he is not looking forward to seeing Steve again in court. He is up for a charge of aggravated burglary. It is not good news for Eric's car. Chris sings Seth's praises to Frank for his organisation at the shoot. Frank wants to show Chris the watch that Kim has bought him for Christmas. Eric tells Elizabeth that he will have to buy a new car. Archie has brought a friend, Julie Bramhope, from the childminding course back for a drink. Jack and Sarah row. He accuses her of not wanting the farm to succeed. Seth, Bill and Mark share a beer. Seth has been given some malt whisky by a client. Nick walks into 3 Demdyke Row just as Archie and Julie are going upstairs to check on the children. He gets the wrong idea and makes a fool of himself. Mark is getting drunk and rambling on. Archie gives Nick a fiver to go and have a drink in the Woolpack. Mark has been ill. Jack is starting to feel guilty about not paying Annie her £30,000, but he does not want the farm to struggle. Sarah agrees to support him whatever his decision. Archie and Julie decide to set Nick up with a blind date. Seth and Bill help Mark home. Jack and Sarah laugh at the state he is in. Cast Regular cast *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Bill Middleton - Johnny Caesar *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Elizabeth Pollard - Kate Dove *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Eric Pollard - Chris Chittell *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick Guest cast *Julie Bramhope - Ruth Whitehead Category:1992 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes